The Dating Game
by IronicSymphony
Summary: A silly little wish goes horribly wrong! I'm not saying much yet...except...anyone seen the movie 'Dating the Enemy'? *chuckles*


The author makes no claims to owning Teknoman/Tekkaman Blade

**The Dating Game  
** Written by Star

_«Prologue - Let the games begin!»_

Ringo clutched his stomach as he bent over in hysteria while his friend glared at him with a blank expression.

"I don't see how this is funny." In between hoots of laughter, Ringo nodded his head...only to burst into another fit of hysteria. Star rose and stormed out of the room.

*****

**Two days earlier...**

Star awoke with hope in her eyes; the sun was shining for the first time since their arrival in Alaska. Spirit restored, she went about her morning ritual with a spring in her step, hoping, always hoping that it was worth it.

She couldn't help but sing as she washed her hair, louder and louder she'd sing until Ringo beat against his side of the wall to shut her up. Ignoring him, Star continued on; nothing would get her down today!

*****

Blade heard the buzzing of his alarm...which was why he stayed in bed. With every passing buzz, his covers drew higher and higher over the hero's head. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to block out what lay ahead of him today.

'Who's fault is it, stupid?!' He screamed at himself. As always when Blade's alarm didn't turn off, Ringo would beat on his side of the wall to shut him up. He grimaced and stuck his head under his sheets again, resisting the urge to slam his fist through the wall and beat Ringo's blond head.

*****

Taking painstaking care, Star ran the razor up her calves, stopping at the knees. Part of her wondered why she bothered; when she'd be outside and Blade wouldn't see her legs...she pushed the thought away with a giggle. He won't know, but she will, and that was just as bad, because she'd be so conscious of it.

Due to momentary lack of concentration, Star's hand slipped.

"YeeeeeoOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Brows knitting together in a frightful glare, Star swallowed the pain and continued...making sure she concentrated this time.

*****

Ringo hopped out of his bed...once again...furious that his day off of sleeping should be marred with an early awakening. If it wasn't Star's singing, it was Blade's damn alarm! If it wasn't that, it was Tina and Maggie's giggling...across the hall!

Not bothering to put a shirt on, Ringo stumbled out of his room and took an immediate right - Blade's room.

*****

"Oi, moron, turn your FRIGGIN' ALARM OFF!"

Blade sat up, looked at the door, looked at his alarm, and looked at the door again as he hurled the still buzzing alarm clock across the room. Smashing on impact, the alarm slowly died, its buzzing growing more sluggish with each buzz until a final dying buzz heralded the end.

As he heard the hiss of Ringo's door, Blade could hear Tina and Maggie fighting grow louder as they proceeded down the hall to Star's room to 'borrow' more clothes. Everyday, he'd see the innocent look in both their eyes, and hear threats stroll out of Star's mouth when she saw an item worn on another. Throwing the sheets over his head again, he wasn't sure how he'd face the day. What an idiot! He wasn't ready to go on a...go on a...

*****

"DATE?!" Star nodded.

"Yeah, so steal someone else's clothes." Maggie stamped her foot and Star shook her head haughtily. "I've told you no, so get lost."

"You're not going to wear _ **all **_your clothes!" Whined Maggie.

"I'm still not sure what I'm going to wear..." Star admitted quietly. Tina perked up.

"We'll help you!" Star blushed and shook her head.

"Th-thanks for the offer but I'm sure I can pick out my own clothes..."

"Aw, c'mon Star, how many dates have you gone on anyway? Slopping around in the snow retrieving spider crab claws doesn't classify as a date..."

"NO!" Star slammed the button on the wall and the door hissed angrily as it shut in Tina and Maggie's face.

As their mumblings died away by Ringo's threats, Star leaned against the door and stared at the ceiling.

What **_would_**__she wear?

*****

Blade scowled angrily at the mirror. How did the dat...he couldn't bring himself to even think the word, let alone say it. How an innocent affair turned into a dat... was beyond him. He did have a slight memory of Ringo and Balzac's 'all knowing' eyes before shrinking off in defeat. Stopping himself short of snarling at his reflection, going into battle would be preferable to a dat...

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!!" Looking at his reflection again, he snorted; pulling his hair out would not get him out of this. 

He had to take it like a man and accept his fate.

*****

Hair shampooed, legs shaved, hair sprayed, eyebrows plucked and squeezed into clothes too tight, Star waited by Pegus eagerly...and a little nervous. She was finally going on a date...with Blade! Although...he didn't actually, ask her, he sort of, well...

_****Three days ago****_

"Hey Star?" Blade whispered as they ducked another snowball. "Remember how we made a wager with Ringo and Balzac?"

"About who wins, yeah?" Blade grinned and hurled a snowball, and ducked as it made contact with Balzac's cocky head. Grinning, he turned to Star and took a breath.

"Wanna make our own wager?" Star's eyes twinkled with curiosity.

"Like what?"

"We win; I'll take you for a spin on Pegus..."

What happened next was like a blur, although she did have a vague memory of a Warrior Princess war cry...

Star shrugged and leaned against Pegus. She was too happy to be embarrassed about it now. She was a little early; she was too excited to wait around! Hopefully...Blade was too.

*****

If it was an effort for Blade to take a shower, getting dressed was like an impossible mission. How the hell could he go through with this?!

_Take it like a man!_

He stared at his reflection again and chanted _take it like a man, take it like a man_. With a final deep breath, he quickly shoved some after-shave and deodorant on, threw a shirt on and zipped his jeans.

*****

Star looked at her watch and sighed; it wasn't like Blade to be late. _What on earth could be taking him so long?_ No, she refused to be angry. Today was too special. Small talk with Mac helped pass the time, but every now and again she couldn't help but notice how the minutes ticked on. _Forty minutes?_ Had she been waiting this long? Could he have forgotten? It was likely, what with his latest transformation and all...

"Sorry Mac, but I've gotta go. See ya at dinner!"

"Good luck, lass!" The older man called out as he chuckled to himself.

*****

It wasn't that far; he could reach out to it with his hand...that's it, just a little further...

"Blade, you in there?" Blade snatched his hand away from the button as he backed away from the door. As Star repeated herself quietly, Blade cowered further and further from the door. Looking about him like a trapped animal, he ran on to his balcony and looked around furiously. Panting, he realised...balcony...looking to his right he spied Ringo's balcony. Leaping on to the edge in desperation, Blade took a deep breath...and leaped.

*****

Ringo jumped out of bed, again; Star would have to die. His ruffled hair flew about wildly as he marched towards the door, then flopped over his eyes when he stopped abruptly.

_What the hell was that?_ Too angry to be cautious, Ringo pulled the curtain back in frenzy, ready to pounce on any defiler of sleep. What, actually who he saw drew a mumbled, _what the..._

*****

Star kept her smile, even though the novelty of the day was beginning to wear thin. Maybe Ringo was awake...

*****

Ringo glared at Blade, and Blade...stared back like a lost puppy.

"You have to hide me; I'm not ready for a date!" Cursing because he'd said the word, Blade paled and pondered whether falling to his knees and begging would help. If only Ringo would stop looking at him so... "What's up your ass?" 

As sudden as a spark flares from a match, Ringo's eyes lit up in fury.

"What's up my ass? **I'll tell you what's up my ass!**" He turned and shouted at the door. "Hold ya flaming knickers on Star, I'll be there in a sec!" Turning his fury back onto Blade shrunk with each passing moment. "All I ask for, is one - just **ONE** day that I can get a good sleep in! _**ONE**_! When the first opportunity arises, either your alarm's going off, Star's singing at the top of her lungs, Maggie and Tina are giggling like school girls, or someone's knocking on my door, someone else's door, or falling on my balcony!!!!!" Blade cocked his head to the side as his mouth fell to the floor. "Now, **GET OUTTA MY ROOM!**" Blade whined with futile protest as Ringo dragged him bodily across his room, slammed the button and threw Blade into Star.

"Sort out your own damn problem for once!"

*****

Both Star and Blade stared at the door as it hissed shut before glancing at one another. Both blushing furiously, what with their hands in suspect...positions...

Star was the first to break the awkward silence with forced cheerfulness.

"Forget your room again?" Blade looked down as his mind went blank. Star frowned. "Is everything ok?" When still, Blade did not reply, a nervous bubble expanded in her chest. "Um, not that I mind but...about today..."

"I didn't forget... if that's what you're asking."

"But..." Star stopped herself. "What's the problem?"

"I think...I..." He forced himself to look her in the eyes, but quickly looked away again. Should he lie? "I don't want to take Pegus out. Sabre might..." Star sighed with relief as Blade's gaze fell to his feet once again.

"Oh, is that it? Well, we can do something else..."

"NO! I mean...I...don't...think we should. It's not safe. I'm not feeling up to much today anyway, I think Ringo's got the right idea; I'm gonna go back to bed. You don't...mind?" He said in a quick flurry of breath. She seemed to...take it well, no tears, no cursing...

*****

Star stared blankly at Blade's retreating form. All she did was nod as though in a zombie induced state as he walked away. All the preparation; she'd put a treatment through her hair, spent two damn hours on it! Not even to mention everything else! Why did she bother squeezing into...her legs could do without the cuts...

The rest was a blur as she ran to her room and flung herself on her bed. DAMN HIM! After all the punishment, the tedious...he didn't even notice her hair! He didn't even notice the careful application of makeup so it didn't look trashy...just...natural...the thoughts came brokenly as sobs racked her body. If only he knew, if only he knew what she went through - for him! If only he knew...if only he could feel...Dear God, won't you make him see?

**»owari«**


End file.
